The Real Inuyasha Continued
by inu'schick91
Summary: This is the sequel to, "The Real Inuyasha." There is three of those stories. In this one, I pretty much explain what happens after Kagome gets kidnapped in the ending of the first one. Rated T and you all know why .
1. Chapter 1

The Real Inuyasha Continued

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the copywritten stuff in here, including "InuYasha" which kind of sucks; but I'll bet every big fan said that at some point.

Part #1

A few hours after Sesshomaru kidnapped Kagome on his flying cloud, she was still screaming as if it had just happened. "Shut up you stupid, annoying, wench," Sesshy shouted at her. Kagome slapped him and said, "You saved me and you called me a wench?! That's not...Oh my God! I just realized...You saved me!" "You are the queen of bakas," Sesshomaru said emotionless. "But, I like you," he thought afterward. Kagome hugged him, but then quickly pulled away and blushed. No matter what kind of dirty thoughts passed through his mind after that, he still kept a straight face. When they arrived at Lord Sesshomaru's castle in the western lands, he took her to a huge hospital-like room; to bandage her up, giving some other demons (who gave her creepy looks) threatening looks on the way. "Why did you save me," Kagome questioned a few min. later. "Just let me heal you, wench. Oops (accidentally pokes her with his poison claws)!" Kagome screamed in agony. Sesshomaru quickly pulled his claws out of her butt. "Don't worry, it's not enough to kill you," he assured. That calmed her down.

Kagome bothered Sesshomaru with her question all day. Meanwhile, Inuyasha, Tia, and the rest of the gang including Shippo; who joined us after he figured out about Kagome; continued our demon hunting expedition. Apparently, something weird was attacking a small village. Or so Inuyasha smelled. When we got there we all screamed, "What the hell," even Shippo; who appears to be about five years old. There was a bunch of little, posessed, red-eyed kids; sitting around a demonic, yellow, bear in a red t-shirt! The parents of the toddlers told us in worried voices, "A demon brainwashed our children with stupidity!" Somebody else also told us that his name was, Poohzilla (which pretty much would be an anime version of Winnie the Pooh if there ever was one). "I always wanted to do this," Tia shouted as she drew a sword that Sango gave her and trained her with. She made an "x" with the blade, swiftly slicing him into five pieces! As his body parts flew, Inuyasha caught his jewel-shard-embedded head. Then, all the children returned to normal after Inuyasha dug the jewel shards out and added them to the ones he stole from Kagome while sleeping. Later on, something else jumped out at us!

It was called, Psycho Red Ape (Elmo from "Sesame Street," only with a pink swimsuit)! Inuyasha's group was wandering around in his forest, with Myoga the flea; who told us about the demon then ran off after seeing it. Psycho Red Ape started throwing fish crackers at us and screaming like a woman! Inuyasha tried killing it with Iron Reaper, but unfortunately it didn't die! Then, Tia tried to kill it with her weapon which didn't work either! She asked Shippo to use his fox fire on him. "(whimpers) Psycho Red Ape scares me! (hides behind her)" Sango finally chopped his head off with her giant boomerang! The rest of the group cheered for her. "You couldn't suck him up with your wind tunnel," Sango angrilly asked Miroku. "I was too busy throwing up on a count of, Psycho Red Ape was wearing a bikini! Plus, the last creature was half naked with no sign of whether it was male or female! It made me sick," Miroku shouted back. "Out of all the nasty things I've seen in my life...that scared me the most," Inuyasha added. "That's ok, you never went against a demon who didn't die right after you killed it before. Everybody was scared of that," Tia replied as she squeezed Inu's hands. They all agreed with her as the group left. After that, they all took a joyride on Sango's pet demon cat, Kirara; which was fun.

Meanwhile at Sesshomaru's place that evening, Kagome asked him why he saved her again. After many lame excuses throughout the day, he finally said annoyed, "Alright, I'll tell you!" They were both sitting on chairs in a room, which looked gothic and cool like the rest of his house; except his bedroom, which was a shrine dedicated to Kagome. He never told anybody about that. Anyway, he told her, "I saved you because...I love you. I always have secretly, ever since I saw you with (shudders in disgust) my brother." "What?! But, I thought you hated humans," Kagome replied in shock. "I made an exception for you. You are too beautiful for Inuyasha. He is a baka for rejecting you," Sesshomaru said to her (finally smiling). "I didn't like that girl he chose over me, and you are right. Besides, I've always wanted to stroke that fluffy of yours (growls flirtatiously). Oops, did I say that out loud?" Sesshomaru looked as if he was enjoying hearing this, as Kagome told him about how she secretly admired him; even when he was fighting her other man, Inuyasha. And then, they told each other about their fantasies...even the x-rated ones. Then after they kissed multiple times, he asked, "Lady Higurashi, do you have any other lovers?" "How did you know my last name is Higurashi? And yes I do have other men, Lord Sesshomaru. There's my ex, Inuyasha, whom I still think is handsome. Koga, another demon who has kidnapped me a couple times, which I secretly liked. Hojo, my high school sweetheart, who's a human; and Miroku, who's also a human. He's hot even though he's a perverted monk," Kagome replied dreamily. Later, Sesshomaru ordered some demon henchmen to kill the list of guys who are into Kagome! He wanted her all to himself! Kagome was in his room, trying on wedding kimonos at the time; so she didn't hear him. Fortunately, they all got away safely. But the dumb demons told their lord that, they were dead; so they wouldn't have to face his wrath. "Good, now I don't have any competitors," Sesshomaru stated.

A few hours later, Inuyasha and his group were sitting around a campfire; eating the Ramen Tia brought with her for everybody. Then all of a sudden, they heard the "I Love You" song echoing through the woods. "What the hell was that?! Inuyasha, are you ok," Miroku asked as Inuyasha covered his ears and acted as though he was in pain! "Oh no, not that stupid song!" Shippo started singing it. "Crap, he got one of us," Tia shouted while running toward the sound. "Who the hell is she talking about," Sango asked. "I don't know, but we better follow her! Come everybody," Miroku replied. The rest of the group followed her to Kaede's village. There stood the biggest, purple and green dinosaur demon anybody has ever seen! (Everybody who's reading this should know who he is). "How many of these stupid, creepy things are going to jump out at us today," Inuyasha shouted as he got his sword ready! "Please, get rid of him! He is annoying the villagers," Kaede pleaded. "Gladly," Inuyasha yelled before he pounced at the beast! But before he could stab Barney, he turned around and broke wind right in his face! That made Inuyasha pass out! Kaede gave him some medicine to wake him up. Tia put his head on her lap, to make sure he gets up ok. Miroku tried using his wind tunnel on Barney, but he was too heavy to pull in! Shippo was still in his singing trance, so Sango had to try next. Her Hiraikotsu didn't kill the demon this time! It just gave him a bruise on the head! Suddenly, Inuyasha woke up and tried fighting Barney again! "Watch out for his deadly farts, hon," Tia warned him. "Got it, babe," Inu yelled back. Barney tried his idiotic attack again! But this time, Inuyasha dodged it and ripped him to shreds with the Tetsusaiga! That night, Kaede gave the group shelter. Shippo returned to normal, and the rest of the group explained what happened to him. The next morning over breakfast, Tia told Inuyasha, "You were awesome last night!" "Huh? Oh...the fight, thanks. So were you when annihilating Poohzilla," Inu replied thinking, "Damn, I was hoping she saw me in the hot springs!" "Thanks. So, what do you want to do today," Tia asked. "Marry you," Inuyasha blurted out. Everybody (including Tia) was surprized. Then after a long pause, Tia finally screamed, "Yes"; and made out with Inuyasha in front of everybody! She didn't care, she was in love!

Please review. Part #2 will be posted later.


	2. Chapter 2

Part #2 is up. Maybe I'll add parts 3 and 4 later in the week, maybe not; but I will finish this story soon I promise.

Part #2

Everybody helped plan Tia's and Inuyasha's wedding, since there was a million things to do. Tia went with Inuyasha back to the world she came from for two days, to tell her parents the news; and take care of some wedding details, like shopping for Inu's tux, etc. She already bought her kimono in Kaede's village. The wedding was going to be half-Japanese-half-American themed. Sango shopped with her, and she was assigned the maid of honor role. Miroku was going to be Inu's best man, but Inu and Tia had to pick his tuxedo out for him; because if he went shopping with them, he would probably beg them to hit all the adult stores first. What they didn't tell him when they got back, was that they actually did go to an adult store; to buy stuff for the honeymoon. Kagome's family let us use their house/temple for the wedding/reception. Ever since their daughter left, they've auctioned off all her stuff to crazed Kagome lovers on EBay; and they haven't shown any signs of missing her. Instead they partied with all her "friends" and relatives, as soon as Tia told the story about what happened to her, etc. By the way, they all laughed hard at that and her mom said, "I almost fainted when I found out my little girl is ditzy and slutty and disrespectful! All those stressful years put a burden on the Higurashi's for no reason! Thank God you met Tia, Inuyasha!" Then Inuyasha joked, "You should've married your daughter off to the crappiest guy in Tokyo! Or better yet, I should've sent her off with Miroku!"

The wedding went well a few days later, even though it happened sort of fast and there was a few minor mishaps. Miroku's monk mentor, Mushin, was available to be the preacher; although he was drunk. Tia felt like a Japanese princess in her long, white kimono; with pink cherry blossoms on it, and matching make-up/accessories. Sango actually went a day wearing pastels. Inuyasha looked devilishly handsome in a blood red tux (he insisted on buying one the same color as his haori and hakama). Miroku went missing during the ceremony...and was found during the reception, in the bathroom; with one of Kagome's schoolmates. No doubt that could've been the one who taught her how to be trashy. Also, everybody Inu and Tia knew came and cried tears of joy after they got married. To top it all off, the place looked sunny and beautiful; with sakuras in bloom in the backyard. After all the festivities were over, Inu and Tia went back to Tia's house to pack for the honeymoon. They took the evening flight to China, since Tia has always wanted to go there. Inuyasha was so scared on the plane, that she had to let him squeeze the crap out of her, while she calmed him down. "I can't believe you are braver on Kirara than this, which is much smoother," she told him. "I hate this! Especially the part when, I had to punch the security guard for checking me," Inu replied. Tia said, "I told you, it's part of his job honey! You need to stop being violent when we're not being attacked!" "But, he checked you too; which gave me another good reason to knock the perv's lights out! Plus, we got chased all the way to the gate by his buddies," Inu argued. Tia rolled her eyes at him. The flight attendant came by, and asked if they wanted headphones for the in-flight movie; a few hours later. "No," Inu answered. "It might distract you from flying, like my music did," Tia told him. "Fine, but it better have a lot of Martial Arts in it," Inu said while taking two headsets from the lady.

Meanwhile back in the Feudal World, Kikyo's soul gatherers found her body and brought her back to life! Many souls supported her, except for the one she wanted the most...Kagome's! Back at Sesshy's place, he proposed to Kagome. She accepted and they set the event up a lot faster than it took for Tia and Inu to set up their wedding. Kagome emerged from her lord's room, looking like a hooker/bride with a kimono that looked like a Japanese negligee (because it actually was one); complete with wooden high heels and too much make-up. Sesshy just stayed as is and drooled over the sight of Kagome. They flew to an anime version of Las Vegas for a cheap ceremony. Much like Inuyasha, Sesshy had an episode at the airport in Kagome's world. Except his was worse, since Kagome had to stop him from trying to kill all "dislikeable" humans on the plane. Anyway, the whole chapels seats were filled with demons; except for Jaken, who got fired for being annoying and Rin, the human flower girl. They also had their honeymoon in one of the "fabulous hotels." That was the only time the couple had fun actually, so the trip was short.

Tia's and Inu's honeymoon lasted for two weeks, however. They did every Chinese cultural thing imaginable, exept for the bizarre and dangerous stuff. They had a good time for the whole vacation. They even stayed in a hotel that looked like a palace, with everything they could possibly want in it. Also, Inu had to disguise himself as a human; by hiding his ears under a baseball cap, and dressing like a tourist. The only place he could be himself, was back in the honeymoon suite. One of their favorite memories was when, a maid walked by their door on their wedding night; and overheard them making love. Then when she served them breakfast the morning after she asked, "Was that a giant dog I heard attacking a woman last night? Or was it just me?" "No, that was me and my new wife (winks)," Inuyasha replied with Tia giggling in the background. Then, the maid ran away looking embarassed. When Inu and Tia got back, Tia saw Kikyo at the airport! She came up to the couple and Inu asked, "Kikyo, how did you...what the hell are you doing here?!" Kikyo told them about her business with Kagome and asked if they had a lead on her whearabouts. "Well, good luck with that. She's with Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru," Tia told Kikyo. Kikyo leaves with sadistic thoughts in her head. Tia and Inuyasha returned to the new Asian style house, they bought in Feudal Japan.

A few months later, everybody was suspicious that Tia was pregnant with Inuyasha's child. Miroku even got smacked for teasing Inu about it. When Tia tested positive, everyone she knew was thrilled! Especially Tia and Inu, who planned to teach their kid everything they knew. Even how to fight demons, like it's father. But thinking of demons made Inuyasha worry. So, he sent Tia to her parent's house to have the baby in a safe environment. He would've protected his future family. But as good parents should, he and Tia decided it would be best for Inu to come and visit Tia every once in a while. But then, Tia got a little worried as well as excited; about her child's life. That's when, she had a nightmare. It went like this: She was in a hospital getting a check-up. The nurse took one look at the ultrasound and said, "Doctor, do those look like puppy ears and anime eyes to you?" The doctor walked over and replied, "No, they're just deformities. If that was true, it would mean the woman...mated with a Japanese cartoon. Everybody knows that is scientifically impossible." Inuyasha suddenly appeared at that moment. Tia prayed, "Please hon, don't tell them!" But, he did anyway. Then, everybody freaked out because they were ignorant. Then, the dream fast-forwarded to elementary school; where the human kids made fun of the little quarter demon. Tia woke up sweating in her old bedroom.

At the same time, Kagome got pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. But, he wasn't too thrilled about it. He was happy that Kagome was bearing his child, but he had a hard time accepting the fact that it was going to be a hanyou; like his brother, only it would look more like him. Sesshy was also worried that Kagome's ditziness would get her into fatal trouble in her condition. But, he couldn't leave her with anybody since nobody likes her except her crazed fans. But, Sesshy knew they would try funny things despite his orders. Plus, he would get mauled by his own fan club. So, as much fun as it was for him to try to kill his bro.; he abstained from that so he could watch over her, at least until the due date. After nine months went by, the babies finally came. Tia's and Inuyasha's was a girl. They named her, Akira. She had Tia's blonde hair and blue eyes, and Inuyasha's puppy ears; which was the cutest feature. Surprizingly, the doctors and nurses were "InuYasha" fans and thought Akira was the cutest little thing ever. After a while, Tia's parents said goodbye to their new granddaughter and the three of them went back to their new house. Kagome's and Sesshomaru's baby was a boy. He had Sesshy's poison claws, his purple birth marks; and Kagome's black hair and brown eyes. His parents debated about his name. "Let's call him, Half-Breed," Sesshy sarcastically suggested. "That's mean, sweetie! Let's call him, Sesshomaru Jr.!" "Oh hell no, I am not going to name a half demon after me (throws tantrum)!" "You are impossible," Kagome shouted. They argued until, their baby cried. A few days later, Sesshy's and Kagome's baby was dressed in a little outfit; which looked just like his father's. That gave his mom an idea. "Let's name him Fluffy, after that furry thing you guys both wear on your shoulders," she suggested to her spouse. He got mad and said, "It will be a cold day in Hell before my son gets called a sissy name!" Kagome got mad right back and said, "Fine, then you're not getting your surprize I planned for tonight!" "Oh alright, well name him...Fluffy," Sesshy pouted. "Yay! I'll go call a babysitter," Kagome yelled way too happily. Meanwhile, Inu and Tia were hosting a baby shower in their new home. All of their friends and family came. Sango bought Akira a few baby kimonos, one of which looked just like Kikyo's. Miroku just tagged along. Tia's family bought other baby essentials. Some other friends brought baked goods to the party. So did Kagome's former family. At the end of the celebration, Miroku said suggestively to Sango as they left, "I hope our child will be as beautiful as theirs." As usual, Sango got offended and clobbered him over the head. Meanwhile, Kikyo was still searching for Kagome; but she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. Kikyo even went to Koga. But, he said that he didn't know where she went, nor did he care; since he was mad about her choosing to marry Sesshy instead of him.

A few years went by, and Akira and Fluffy became toddlers. "She's becoming more like you everyday," Tia told her husband as they watched Akira play with her plastic sword in front of their pagoda. "Just wait until she gets a little older. I can get her a real one," Inu said. Sesshomaru didn't show very much fatherly affection for Fluffy. "Just because he's a half demon, doesn't mean you should treat him like your brother," Kagome told her husband. "But, look at how stupid he looks chasing that butterfly over there," Sesshy complained. Fluffy stopped running in the field and listened. "Yeah, you're right honey. That does make him look like a wimp. You should teach him how to be evil," Kagome replied. "You know what, that is the first smart idea of yours I've heard in years," Sesshy complimented. After that, Sesshy and Kagome had a PG-13 make out session right in front of Fluffy; which is usually very innapropriate for a little kid to see. Fluffy got mad and said, "I'll show you who's evil!" Fluffy stormed off, without his parents noticing! A few hours later, he pulled on his father's clothes to show him something. "What do you want, boy," he yelled. As soon as he turned around, his eyes opened wide in shock; as he stared at Jaken's dead body! His neck was stabbed, his veins were big and purple; and blood was dripping from Fluffy's poison claws! "Kagome, our son just got his first victim," Sesshy shouted excitedly for the first time. Kagome ran over there and said, "Good boy, Fluffy! You destroyed that annoying little toad real good!" Fluffy felt happy that his parents were finally appreciating him. So, he decided to keep being bad for the rest of his life!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I know some of these ideas I wrote are not accurate according to the show, but go with me on this anyway.

Part #3

It was a peaceful day. Inuyasha and the gang were taking a walk in the Feudal World. When they stopped in a village restaraunt for lunch, a young waitress recognized Miroku. She was pretty, as a lot of girls he has met are. He leered at her in her short, kimono uniform. She looked like Yura of the hair, but she wasn't her. This woman's name was, Tori and she was known around her village for her loose behavior. "Miroku kun, remember the time last year when reason gave way to passion at the sake bar after it closed," she asked. There was awkward silence for a min., until Akira broke it by asking, "Mommy, what does that mean?" "I'll tell you when you get older," her mother answered. Then, she sent 3 year old Akira and 8 year old Shippo outside for a few min., while the adults talked. "Yes, you were only 17 at the time," Miroku answered Tori. "Unfortunately, I didn't have the souvenir," she replied. "Do you want to try again, after your shift," Miroku asked with a hint of hopefulness. Sango moved quickly in front of him and answered, "No, sorry! He's had way too many bottles of sake!" "Apparently, I made a mistake," Tori said in dissapointment as she walked away. "Who was that vixen," Sango asked Miroku with anger in her voice. "She was just a girl I used to know, that's all," he replied. They argued until, Tia suggested that they stay with her family for a while; to sort their relationship out. They agreed...but only because they wanted to escape demon hunting for a while. They left immediately afterwards.

The rest of the group then experienced something else that was unpleasant. Sesshomaru and his family appeared at the front of the restaraunt. While the parents team-battled against each other, the kids fought each other too somewhere else! Fluffy tackled Akira! "Oww, what did you do that for," Akira exclaimed after she got back up. "I felt like it, puppy," (shoves her)! "You take that back," (Akira shoves him back)! Fluffy and Akira wrestled (with Shippo cheering in the background), until he got her in a choke hold! Shippo saved his friend by, using his Fox Fire on Fluffy! Fluffy then threatened to kill him too, with his poison claws! Then, Akira ended the fight by, hitting him really hard over the head with her plastic sword. She didn't develop her demonic powers yet. Plus, she could only use some of them anyway... since she's only a quarter demon. Fluffy cried like a little baby and ran to tell his parents. Shippo and Akira thanked each other and laughed, until Fluffy came back with the adults. Fluffy framed Akira and what was worse was, his parents believed him! "My child is innocent, your's is the devil's advocate," Inu shouted at Sesshy. "At least my child isn't ugly, like your's," Sesshy replied. "I should've known...she would have a (bleep) for an uncle," Inu shouted back, as Tia covered the kids's ears when her hubby cussed; except for Fluffy's. The two brothers were on the verge of fighting again, until their wives broke them up; since they had kids. On the way home, Inu told Akira that; he was proud of her for defending herself and Shippo. Tia added, "You also need to be more careful. There are always going to be demons who are tougher than you. Whenever you can't take somebody, come to us." Akira nodded but then said, "But, I also want to be as strong as my father." "You will be, someday," Inu encouraged with a smile.

The first few days of Miroku's and Sango's vacation were awkward. They had to get used to American life, with a lot of help from Tia's family; just like Inuyasha did at first. Here are some of the things they enjoyed. Sango, in her sporty clothes Tia's mom bought for her at the mall; spent most of her time kicking people's butts in a Martial Arts class, taking bubble baths at night with the door locked so that Miroku wouldn't pop in, and going to fun places with everybody. Miroku on the other hand, dressed like a sleazy guy no sensible girl would want to date, obscene t-shirts and all; and had fun too...mostly in a perverted way. But, everybody else kept him under control. Also, he had to wear a cast so that his wind tunnel wouldn't get exposed; and pretend that he hurt his arm. One time, Miroku and Sango were left alone for a few days; while Tia's family went out of town. They were watching T.V. one morning, on the hide-a-bed. Miroku channel surfed, until he stopped on "Sesame Street". "Ahhh, it's the psycho demon! He has invaded Tia's world," Miroku screamed as he cowered in fear at Elmo's image. "No, it's just his stupid image," Sango replied. "Yes it is! Don't you recognize his sick way of torturing people with his crazy antics," Miroku yelled. (Elmo eats fish crackers in front of his pet goldfish, making a face at him like he's next! Miroku gags)! "I'll change the channel. You'll be ok," Sango reassured. Sango found a Bowflex infomercial. A young, sexy man in tight shorts was shown working out on the screen. "I don't want to watch this," Miroku said. "I do," Sango replied smiling. Miroku was about to leave, until he saw a woman trying to use the Bowflex. "Wait, maybe I do want to watch this," he stated as he leered at the girl on T.V. Sango frowned and turned the T.V. off. "I've got to tell you something," she said. "You know all those girls you hitted on? Well strangely enough...I was jealous of all of them. I love you," Sango told him. "Why did you fail to tell me this before," Miroku asked. "Well... not a whole lot of guys are into a girl like me. I'm a lot stronger and a way better warrior than most of the men I've met. And they all liked women who are a lot girlier than me. I just didn't want to get my heart broken again," Sango replied. "That doesn't make you any less of a woman to me," Miroku told Sango. "That is the sweetest thing anybody has ever said to me. You know, you are kinda sexy as a pervert. But, only when you act that way around me," Sango told Miroku, using a seductive tone at that last part. Then, they made out with fiery passion; and that make-out session quickly turned into unprotected sex! A few hours later after they were done, Miroku asked, "Since your mother doesn't know me, and she probably won't approve of this...will you marry me?" "Well...that would require a lot of explaining, once I bear your child but...sure," Sango answered before she kissed Miroku. After Sango went to take a shower, Miroku worried about having to give up being single for marriage; but then he figured it was going to be worth it, since Sango is his true love.

After Miroku and Sango got back from their vacation, and told the rest of the group about it; Inuyasha said, "I knew it." Sango and Miroku cuddled. "Now I might have to buy clothes for your baby," Tia told Sango. She smiled at that. A few months later, Sango and Miroku went to visit her mother's house. "Oh God," Sango's mother thought as she saw Miroku put his arm around her pregnant daughter. "Hi, Mom. This is my fiance, Miroku." "Isn't he the guy who dated all your female cousins at once," her mother asked with suspicion. "Hon, are you keeping stuff from me," Sango asked Miroku. He thought for a min., then replied with a cocky attitude, "Some of the girls I went with in the past could've been related to you. But, I didn't meet you until after that; so I don't know." "Ha, I knew it was you," Sango's mother yelled. "Leave him alone, he's not the pervert he used to be; now that we're getting married!" "Yep, now I'm ten times worse," Miroku stated. "Now is not the best time to joke," Sango snapped. "I was just trying to make light of an awkward situation," Miroku replied. "Never mind that. So, how did you two meet," Sango's mother asked. Miroku gladly answered, "I was walking around the fields a while ago. Then, I came across Sango practicing her demon slaying skills. As I watched her in that skin-tight uniform..." "Keep it PG around Mother please," Sango interrupted. Miroku continued, "Fine...(Sango mouths, "Thank you.") So, I walked over to greet her. 'You have great skill,' I said to her. We got to know each other a little after that. Then, I asked her an innapropriate question; and she smacked me and walked off. We became friends ever since, and now we're in love with each other." "Can I talk to you in private," Sango's mother asked Sango. Miroku left and waited for her outside the house. "Why would you be interested in a man like that," Sango's mother asked. "Because he's kind and good looking. Plus as a teenager, the boys at Father's demon hunting camp only saw me as; a 'good warrior who just happens to be a girl.' Even as an adult, Miroku is the only male who wanted me back and still does." "Well...If you acted just like the other girls in the village, maybe they would've noticed you," Sango's mother told her. Sango stormed away and shouted in anger, "The nerve of her!" "What's wrong," Miroku asked. "Mother thinks I'm not feminine," Sango said bursting into tears. Miroku hugged her and said, "Don't be sad, Sango. She's probably angry about us." "She's just going to have to accept it," Sango replied bitterly. A few days later, Sango and Miroku eloped. Everyone came to the reception at Tia's and Inu's house. Even Sango's mom, who appologized for the comments she made earlier. A few months later, Sango had a baby boy named, Miroku Jr. On the day of the baby shower, he looked just like his father with; his short, black hair in a little ponytail, his little black and purple robe, and a rattle which was made to look like his father's staff. "Aww, he is so cute," Akira said as Tia held him. We held the party at Sango and Miroku's new house, which was right next door to Tia's and Inu's place. "You really think he's cute? Well then, maybe I should hook you up with him when you two grow up," Miroku said. "What," Akira (who is now a school-aged child) asked confused. "Miroku, she's not old enough to understand that," Sango told her husband. "I was joking, gosh," Miroku replied.

Meanwhile, Kikyo finally found Kagome! Kagome had just fought with Sesshomaru and left, without telling him where she was heading. "Maybe I should go to Koga's cave and have an affair with him. He did claim me as his woman once. Yeah, that's what I'll do," Kagome thought. She got lost in the middle of Inuyasha's forest. Then, Kikyo jumped down from a tree and attacked her! Kagome tried throwing her flashlight at her, but she missed! "Die vixen," Kikyo shouted as she made a slicing at her head; with a sword she "borrowed" from a rogue samurai, whom she also took a soul from! Kagome moved out of the way narrowly, and started screaming! "I want my soul back," Kikyo shouted as she swung wildly! Kagome barely managed to avoid the attacks! Sesshy heard his wife's cries for help and rushed to her! Sesshy blocked Kikyo's sword with one of his and shouted, "Don't kill my wife!" "Why not?! She stole my life," Kikyo shouted. "I won't let anyone harm her,"Sesshy yelled. Kagome smiled at that. "Can I at least hate her," Kikyo asked. "Sure," Sesshy answered. Kagome slapped him for that. Back at the baby shower, Sango opened Miroku Jr.'s gifts. Tia gave him an infant-sized t-shirt that says, "I love your mommy." Everybody laughed. "Thanks for starting my son off early," Miroku said with a dirty smile. Sango pretended to be shocked. "I knew your 'little man' would like it," Tia joked. All of a sudden, Naraku spoiled the party! He took the baby and his parents tried to get him back! Then, Miroku Jr. randomly removed the cloth covering his right arm; and sucked Naraku into his vortex, as well as some other things which looked gruesome going through a baby's hand Next, Miroku quickly grabbed his giggling, little boy and resealed his wind tunnel! Then, everybody stared at the child in shock! Without knowing it, Miroku Jr. defeated the king of all evil demons; but there were still his helpers to take care of!

Akira's 6th birthday rolled around, years later. Before that, there were many encounters with random demons. All of which were controlle by; Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Akira's evil cousin, Fluffy. Now that Naraku was dead, they all vowed to complete his mission! Anyway, Akira's family decided to celebrate her birthday by; going to visit her grandparents. When she opened her presents, her mom had to close the blinds in the family room; for her's and her father's gift. It was a real, pink replica of the Tetsusaiga! The sword transformed in Akira's hands as she unsheathed it and said excitedly, "Wow, now I can kill evil demons just like Daddy!" She tried to lift the heavy weapon and swing it around. But before she could do that, her grandmother put her hand on her shoulder and said, "Hold on, little warrior. First, you have to learn to fight with your body and mind; without weapons." Akira looked dissapointed at that. Tia said, "Grandma's right and I can teach you. I used to take Martial Arts once." "Is that what you were doing to that demon yesterday, before Daddy chopped it to bits," Akira asked. "Yes." "Cool," Akira shouted as she put on the too big, hot pink copy of Inu's robe; she also recieved as a gift, and ran off to play with the family cat.

After the festivities, Akira got tucked into bed with her grandparents; so that her parents could have some alone time. Inu and Tia ate leftover carrot cake, while watching "Inuyasha" fan videos on YouTube. One video was called, "Interviews with Inuyasha and Gang." It went like this: A fan girl summoned Inu and his friends to this era. She hosted a show where anime characters get interviewed and dared to do stupid-but-funny things. The girl said to Inu, "First question...Will you marry me?" "What," Inu replied. "Just kidding. But seriously, I do have the hots for you and your brother. The real question is, if you met a female half demon; whom you thought was extremely sexy, would you dump Kagome for her?" The real Inuyasha and his wife, Tia, laughed loudly at this! The drawing of him replied, "If she can fight and find jewel shards better than Kagome then...absolutely!" "Sit boy," Kagome yelled! Inu winced in pain, as he watched himself go down on the screen. Luckily, they didn't use her real voice. Kikyo was summoned and the girl asked her, "Do you still love Inuyasha?" "Yes," she answered. "I'm going to shoot this arrow up your (beep)," Kagome shouted. "Not if I have my soul gatherers attack the living (beep) out of you first!" The rest of the cast watched the drama. Then Miroku ruined it by saying, "Yay, girl fight! Now, rip each other's clothes off!" All the girls turned on him, including the host! He came out all beat up! Then, the show got really innapropriate; as Sesshomaru and Jakotsu came on it! The show ended there. Inu and Tia rolled all over the place laughing! Then, they decided to make their own fan video called, "The Best Freakin' 'InuYasha' Episode Ever!" Their video went like this: The original intro. theme song,"Change the World," played at the beginning. The first part took place in Inuyasha's forest, with cool feudal Japanese music in the background. Inu and the gang were looking around for evil demons to fight. Inu wasn't talking to Kagome the whole time. "Why haven't you said a word to me all day," she asked him. "Because, last time you went to your world you cheated on me with Hojo! I saw you with him in your bedroom," Inu replied. Kagome got mad and said, "I have needs too you know! When we're separated, I get really lonely! Besides, you could've joined us instead of looking through the window!" "Kagome, you disgust me," Inu replied. Sango whispered to Miroku, "If there were such a thing as 'The Best Whore in Japan Award', she would win it every year!" Both of them chuckled. "What did you say," Kagome asked. "I said you would win "The Nicest Genius in the World Award", if there was one," Sango lied. "Thanks," Kagome replied. "Baka," Sango mumbled. The next scene involved an anime drawing of Tia, walking up to the group; and making out with Inuyasha in public. He let her do it, and enjoyed it. Kagome tried to stop her but, she punched her in the face. She tried again, and she back kicked her in the gut. Then, she went back to kissing Inu. Miroku tried to break them apart next. So, Tia pushed him into Sango and they made out too. Kagome cried because, she was the only one left without a man. Next, Koga came out of nowhere and swept Kagome off her feet. The next scene was Inu's idea. Sesshomaru appeared, the Japanese music turned to fast-paced Techno; and he and Inu fought. After Inu finally killed his brother, the music changed to, "The Wedding March." Inuyasha's and Tia's drawings got married and had several cute, little puppy-children. Then, the music stopped as Kagome "accidentally" got mauled by Koga's wolves. The End/Credits. The next morning, Tia woke up on top of Inuyasha. He woke up after her and greeted her with a kiss on the neck. "Good morning, hon," she replied with a smile. After a big breakfast, Tia's family (meaning herself, her husband, and her kid); went back to the Feudal Era.

Part #4

A few years later, Akira turned 13. Shippo turned 18 and Miroku Jr. turned 5. Miroku Jr. learned how to control his wind tunnel a little better. Now, he sucks demons up on purpose. Shippo's Fox Magic never changed. But, he turned into quite a handsome fox demon...and that's when Akira discovered the magic of boys. Other than acting a little girly around Shippo, Akira trained hard at Martial Arts and developed every demon power her father has; except for the ability to morph into a full demon, and one she has yet to develop. Plus, she also spent a lot of time getting home schooled by her mother before training; and hanging out with Shippo, Miroku Jr., and some other friends she met while traveling. She became better at fighting everyday, but she still had a little bit to learn. But then one day, the ultimate test of her strength and skills arrived!

It was a giant, poisonous centipede demon! Miroku and his son refused to suck it into their vortexes, because poisonous things affect them worse than everybody else; even though Miroku is known to heal fast. Everybody else tried beating it, but it was no use! Akira was their last hope! "This is your first real battle with someone other than your cousin! Can you handle it," Inu shouted at his daughter. She decided to go for it, but then she got a little scared! But then, everybody cheered for her! So, she got a rush of confidence; and charged at the demon with the Pink Tetsusaiga transformed and raised! Suddenly, she saw the Windscar and sliced through it; not knowing what it was! Everybody was surprized, including her, when the demon got killed by it! "I didn't know I could do that," Akira exclaimed. "That sword technique is called the Windscar. Only you and I can perform it," Inuyasha replied. "Is it like, in our blood or something," Akira asked. Then, her father told her the story of his life; the Tetsusaiga, and her copy of it. Akira seemed very interested in her family's history, since she was very attentive throughout the tale. A few weeks later, it was the end of summer. Everybody took a vacation in Tia's world together. One day, everybody went to a fair. Everybody was really excited, especially the people and demons who have never been to a carnival before. Akira told Inu and Shippo how fun it is, since her grandparents took her to one on her 10th birthday. The group explored the shops and food stands together. Inu bought Tia a cool necklace, with a little sword pendant on it. Sango got pissed because Miroku gawked at all the pretty, young women. Then, he taught Miroku Jr. to look at the girls who were his age. His mom said he was too young to worry about girls yet. The kids shared cotton candy after that. Then Akira's mother gave her and Shippo permission and money, to explore on their own; while the rest of them took Miroku Jr. to the little kid's activities. While Shippo saw this as another chance to hang out with his friend, Akira took this as her first date. Fortunately, she wasn't too forward. Until, they went on the Ferris Wheel. She freaked out a little, when the car tilted suddenly. Shippo gave her an innocent hug, to calm her down. She hugged him back, without letting go. And without thinking, she gave him a quick kiss. He gently pushed her face off of his and said, "Sorry Akira, I just want to be friends." Akira looked a little sad and answered, "I understand, you're too old for me. But, you're the first boy I ever wanted to kiss." "It's ok, you'll find some other boy; who will be your age and like you back in the same way. Trust me," Shippo assured her. That made her happy again. After that episode, Tia had a mother/daughter talk with Akira about "the birds and the bees"; with a little advice from her own mother added. When the usual group got back to the Feudal World, Akira met someone new. After the family saved a village from invaders, two days after that; Akira saw a 13 year old, Japanese, human boy carrying water buckets. He saw her too. They both thought the other was cute, so they exchanged waves and smiles. Then, life went on from there.


End file.
